In the Case of an Ooc Bullet
by ThreeWayDart
Summary: When Tsuna is not exactly Tsuna thanks to a big headed mechanic's dying will bullet modification. Written solely to satisfy my urge to see Tsuna with different personalities. I want requests!
1. Chapter 1

In the case of an Ooc Bullet

I got this idea along the path of a longer fan fic I'm creating, I did not proofread this so it is probably a pile of grammatical and spelling errors, but whatever.

I will probably make continuation for this… its fun to have a Ooc Tsuna…

I think I was too easy on Yamamoto's lines, oh well…

Giannini, son of Gianiichi and the Vongola specialized weapon tuner in training.

As he is still young and inexperience he does not match up to his skill's full glory in the TYL arc yet, but he is most certainly trying his best to improve his skill.

But Giannini, maybe you should test your 'improved' weapons before hand first…

…

….

…..

……

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna! Are you alright!?"

Silence took over the area for a brief moment as the smoke clears up, Reborn's eyes were hidden in the shadow cast by the brim of his bowler hat as he anticipates at what might happen next.

Giannini had returned a second time to Japan claiming that his skills have improved, and though Tsuna insisted that there is no need to modify his family members' weapons the giant headed man went and did his job anyways.

Gokudera's dynamites blew up properly, and Lambo's bazooka seems to work just fine, Tsuna thought everything was fine, maybe he had suspected Giannini too much.

Tsuna should trust his gut instinct more.

When the smoke completely clears, revealing Tsuna on the ground with a bullet hole on his forehead where Reborn had shot the untested dying will bullet at when they encountered some thugs in the street. Slowly, the rebirth zipper opened up in Tsuna's body, and a batch of spiky brown mane emerged from the opening.

But instead of a loud shout of "Reborn!"

A silent, flameless Tsuna sat up from his former shell, and _cursed_ under his breath while clutching his head.

"Ah… *beep*ing *beep*…my head hurts…."

Staggering up and straightening his posture, Tsuna eyed the few thugs in front of him, they were obviously startled by the shooting and smoke but they were stilling trying to act tough for their male pride.

"…a-ah! W-what chu' staring at ya brat!?"

"Like we said, hand over your wallet or someone will get hurt!"

Stepping up, Gokudera placed himself between his boss and the thugs, and out of no-where armed himself with a few sticks of dynamites near his lit cigarette. He didn't understand why Tsuna didn't enter dying will mode but he isn't going to think too much on it.

"Tenth! Please let me take care of them!"

"…."

"Did you say something Tenth?"

"…noisy."

"Huh?"

With a quick side step followed by a quick leapt to his front, Tsuna went pass Gokudera in a brown furry. Before either Gokudera or Yamamoto could see what was going on, the thugs were sent flying to the other end of the street with a trail of blood.

"Eh? T-tenth?"

"Ahaha, Tsuna, that was pretty cool!"

Turning around, Tsuna flashed a smirk that normally don't appear on his face, while his eyes were entirely calm and sharp like the ones he has in hyper dying will mode. Patting his hands against each other to signal the end of a job, the boy push a hand down his scalp and run his hand down his hair casually.

"I'll pass on giving away my money, but hurting you guys…"

Tsuna smiled an angelic smile, Gokudera couldn't sworn that he saw a field of flowers forming behind his boss, but his boss's next line made him realize something is wrong with Tsuna.

"… I accept that kind offer."

Once again, silence dawned upon the four in the street, then Reborn walked up to Tsuna and stared at his student's cool amber eyes. The two both stared at each other with expressionless faces and seem to be measuring each other mentally until Reborn finally spoke up.

"Tsuna, I believe Giannini is responsible for your personality change, the dying will bullet seems to have become the out of character bullet."

"Eh!? That bastard! What is going to happen to the Tenth!?"

"Ahaha, we're playing an Ooc game now? It sounds fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning of Ooc Tsunayoshi

Chapter 2 of the fanfic "In the Case of an Ooc Bullet", more insight on Ooc Tsuna starting with Gokudera's morning. I would love more suggestions in the reviews.

As in, what other crack should Tsuna pull off next? Beat up Hibari? Harass Mukuro? Or have girls start his own fan club? Lol

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It is a wonderful morning, the air is crisp and refreshing, and the sky is blue. Even for a _grump_ like the Smoking Bomb Hayato, this morning is a good morning. The silver haired youth could just feel his permanent frown disappeared and be replace by an ear-to-ear grin as his beloved Tenth's house comes into his view.

Yes, just being _near_ the Tenth makes his day.

Entering through the Sawada's front gate while treating the gate with care, yes, he cannot go about _abusing_ the Tenth's property. The self-proclaimed right hand man drew in a deep breath and was just about to call at his beloved Tenth so he can escort him to school.

"Good morning Tent—oof!?" Gokudera's morning greetings were cut off rudely when his head was impacted by a solid _ball_ that fell from the sky. The collision sent the dynamite boy kissing the ground with a trail of stars in his eyes.

"Ow! What the… it's the stupid cow!"

Just as Gokudera said, as he picks himself up off of the floor with the cow-patterned ball of hair clutched tightly in his hand, Lambo was sniveling in his grip with marks of _grenade_ dust over his body.

"T-Tsuna is a pile of shit! Lambo san must… must T-tolerate…."

The little right hand man angel (*snort*) that perches on Gokudera's conscience tells him that something is happening in the house that might involve the Tenth being in danger, so being the diligent and protective subordinate that he is, Gokudera forced open the front door without permission.

"Tenth! Is everything alright!?" Gokudera shouted, loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood, as he frantically look around the house for any sign of danger.

"Ah… its Gokudera kun." Came Tsuna's voice, strangely nonchalant and quiet instead of the usual 'I'm going to be late' panicky tone.

Gokudera's eyes lit up at the sighting of Tsuna, fully dressed and for once not stumbling down the stairs. Doing some improvised salute, the silver hair boy presented Tsuna with the dusty and crying Bovino assassin in his hand.

"I found the stupid cow dropping out of the sky just now." No need to tell the Tenth how he was kissing the ground.

"Oh, Lambo? He was… noisy." Tsuna said coolly, as he entered the kitchen and exits against after grabbing a slice of toast, thanking his mother.

"The idiot came in trying to kill Reborn, and destroyed my homework..."

By now, Tsuna is walking toward the exit, as he close in on Gokudera, Lambo is visibly shrinking away within Gokudera's clutch.

"…so I sent him off."

Gokudera blinked, was his boss always so badass? And since when does Tsuna sent people flying just because they are noisy? He isn't Hibari!

Then, realization hit him, dropping the cow and letting him flee into the house, Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and glared intensely at his boss. Normally Tsuna would be terrified because he thinks Gokudera is angry at something, but right now, his boss merely looks back at Gokudera with his shiny amber eyes and a look of slight amusement.

"T-tenth… the Ooc bullet is still affecting you?"

"That's right, he never returned back to normal after what happened yesterday." Reborn replies the question, leaping from the stairs to the railing of the stair and look at the concerned Gokudera and the uninterested Tsuna.

"I thought the effect would wear off like the dying will bullet does, but according to Giannini, it would take much longer before that happens."

Looking from the slightly anxious (though he doesn't show it) to the pissed off right-hand man that is swearing he will claim the mechanic's life, Tsuna sighed, and brush Gokudera's hands off his shoulder before heading off to the door.

"Its fine Reborn, its not like I feel any different, Gokudera, if we don't leave now we'll be late for school."

"O-oh course Tenth…" Gokudera muttered, and tries not to act worry, if the Tenth says its okay, then its okay. Probably.

Watching the small boy with a shock of brown hair leave the Sawada compounds with the silver hair storm guardian on his heels, the infant tutor leaned against the window of Tsuna's room with the shadow of his fedora over his face.

"No difference huh… dame Tsuna."

Tilting his head back a bit, the hitman survey the room with calm beady eyes. This morning, Tsuna had woke up and sat up just to miss Reborn's morning call in the form of a Leon dictionary from making contact with his head. And managed to come out unharmed of Lambo's rain of grenade, although his homework (and half of the room) was not so fortunate. Looking back at the room, Reborn stares at the spot Tsuna was changing on when Lambo bombed the room, that entire area is charred with bomb marks and debris of a former furniture, there was no way Tsuna couldn't gotten out of that without even a scratch normally. Normally.

"Just what is this Ooc Tsuna capable of?"


	3. Chapter 3

The School Day of Ooc Tsunayoshi

Chapter 3 of "In the Case of an Ooc Bullet", which got a few reviews that made me grin. Though I don't understand how I can get hundreds of hits and only a few comments.

But muchos gracias to those that gave me a review, since I'm just writing this off the top of my head what you guys say does matter.

Once again, I have not proof read this and I'm sleep right now…

Yamamoto does not understand.

This morning, he met up with Tsuna and Gokudera (was it just Yamamoto or does Gokudera look a bit worried?) in class after a long morning of baseball practice. And their morning began like many other, Gokudera in the beginning, was showing restraint at trying to shut Yamamoto up (as usual), and Yamamoto finds the silver haired Italian's words hilarious and laughs it off. And Tsuna trying to break up the ruckus---

Wait… Why is Tsuna reading a book?

Yamamoto does not understand. Since when did Tsuna take to a morning habit of reading? And where did the smaller boy get those spectacles?

"Oi… Tsuna, are we having a test next period or something? You're reading." Yamamoto grinned big and peered at the book title, it was in some foreign language that he doesn't know, and although he can recognize English letters in the title he couldn't make the heads or tails out of it.

Looking up from the book, Tsuna gave Yamamoto a scrutinizing look over the lenses of his spectacles, and sighed. "No Yamamoto, I'm just trying to drown out the noise you and Gokudera are making." With that, the brunet returned his attention to his reading.

Yamamoto is stunned, and it took him about five seconds before he could put on his usual toothy grin and asks Tsuna's self-proclaimed right hand man hopefully.

"Haha. Is Tsuna still playing that Out of Character game the kid was talking about yesterday?"

"No you stupid baseball freak! The Tenth is like this because of that bastard Giannini modifying Reborn san's bullets! This is all his fault, not that its bad for Tenth to be like this—" Gokudera adds, waving his hand at Tsuna to show that he has no offense in anyway for his beloved Tenth, but hearing Yamamoto laugh it off again makes his blood boil: Why can't the stupid idiot realize the situation?

"Maa, Maa, Gokudera, I'm sure Tsuna will return to normal soon, whatever game you guys are playing, right Tsuna?"

Both and rain and storm guardian turned to look at Tsuna, who slowly glared up from his book.

"… I… I thought I said you two are loud."

"I'm sorry Tenth!"

"Maa, sorry Tsuna. But you're really good at getting out of character. Haha."

Gokudera simply stared at the black haired boy with a look of exasperation.

Later on in the day, when Gokudera timidly asks Tsuna where he wants to have lunch (Yamamoto plays along, without realizing that Gokudera is really nervous), the three ends up at the school roof with their bentos and drinks. But they were not alone. With the clear blue sky and a few clouds swaying in the breeze in his back, the dark hair boy originally on the roof turns to look at the intruders. Glaring daggers at the three, the head perfect of Namimori high was not pleased that his about to happen afternoon nap was stalled by the entrance of herbivores.

"Get off the roof or I'll bite you to death, herbivores." Says Hibari Kyouya, and obviously not going to give his fellow guardian and boss (though Hibari never said he'd join the family) a chance to get off the roof unless via stretches, the dark haired violent carnivore draws out his Tonfa.

"What? You bastard! If the Tenth wants to have lunch here then he will have lunch here!" Gokudera, being his hot-headed self as usual, magically produced some dynamites between his fingers and held them close to his cigarette. While Yamamoto simply chuckled, but remembering what happened last time Hibari 'bite' them, draws out his Yamamoto's bat as well.

Well, Tsuna… he just looked uninterested, as he has been the whole day and casually flipped a page in his foreign language book while Hibird landed on his head.

In less then five minute, the first two batters have been struck out and its Tsuna's turn on the field.

"Well?" Hibari wiped a hand over his cheek where a splatter of blood stained his skin, and being in a very good mood thanks to battle adrenaline, he turns toward Tsuna with a smirk on his face. "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Do I have to come myself?" Strange, Hibari thought, the herbivore is not frightened at all. Normally when his herbivore friends are hurt, Tsuna would be clucking his head off like a chicken, but now…

A sigh, and the book in Tsuna's hand closed with a soft thump. The Vongola decimo in training gave Hibari an annoyed sort of look (quite refreshing for Hibari, as no one has dared to look at him like that before), and put on his mittens.

"Hibari san. You. Are noisy." Saying one phrase per step, Tsuna head towards a amused Hibari, never seeing the herbivore act so forward, so deadly calm; Hibari can just feel his danger sensor tingling as his excitement level shot off a vertical line at the sight of this… herbi- no, predator.

If Gokudera or Yamatmoto were conscious enough to witness what happens next, it would etch itself into the memory bank of 'one of the most amazing sight' of their lives. But since neither of them weren't knocked out and bleeding through gaping tonfa inflicted wounds, no one could tell exactly what happened in the roof that afternoon. (Maybe except Reborn, but the baby never said anything)

What the students of Namimori recall of that day, was that during lunch the roof looked like it was on fire. There were loud clashes of metal against metal and enough animosity to suffocate the students, in fact, a few weaker minded students had to go home early because the battle aura floating over the school was too much for them. People hallucinated under the tension and thought they saw two demons killing each other on the roof, but because no one got near the roof (except some unfortunate members of the discipline committee who had to carry Gokudera and Yamamoto away), no great casualty occurred.

That day, the student body of Namimori watch as their beloved school looked like it was on fire, and the next day they return to school to find the top floor missing in scorch marks of what must've been a flame tower (or X-burner) and. School closed due to the mysterious catastrophe that befell Namimori high, and Hibari Kyouya was seen being admitted into the Namimori hospital for unknown reasons.

Of course, all repair cost of said day was paid by the Vongola.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day Off of Ooc Tsunayoshi

This is chapter four of "In the Case of an Ooc Bullet".

In this Chapter, Tsunayoushi will take on a different personality because the cool one is getting boring. So this time, he is a savvy hottie. Thanks for your reviews and Pms people, the queen personality is also thanks to you.

Tsuna is definitely gonna pimp in the next chapter, tho' I'm not good at pimp characters I'll try… so who should he be flirting with and eventually freaking out?

In recalling yesterday's events, we have come to conclusion that Namimori junior high is rendered unusable due to a mysterious flaming catastrophe yesterday. So the school called off the lessons until further instructions are given, and many students cheered and headed back home with plans of returning to sleep or spending the day doing useless activities.

Guess who didn't even bother going to school to confirm the temporary closing notice?

Tsunayoshi got out of bed late this morning, and last night when he returned home he was covered in some nasty looking bruises but looked okay otherwise. And after mentioning to Reborn about the two guardians in need of medical treatment and the destruction of Hibari's beloved school, the Tenth Vongola in training turned off his alarm clock and went to bed.

"Dame Tsuna, how do you feel today?" Reborn asks, it is almost noon when Tsuna woke up naturally, and to Reborn's better judgment he did not try to wake Tsuna up with his usual methods. "Namimori junior high is close today." The infant smirks knowingly as he cast a brief look at his student, who is yawning lazily and rubbing his eyes at the edge of the bed. "Come downstairs, Gokudera and Yamamoto are here to visit you."

As to how Gokudera and Yamamoto got out of the hospital before appointed time is all thanks to the Vongola medical team's treatment, and the idea of being in the same hospital as Hibari scared their cells to regenerate faster than normal (whatever).

Sitting in the sitting room, Gokudera is fidgeting nervous with a stick of dynamite damp with sweat from his palms while mumbling about 'failing as a right hand man' and Tsuna being disappointed with him. And Yamamoto, who was sipping the tea offered to him before Maman left to shop, laughed at Gokudera's nervous anticipation before cringing in pain at the bruise on his side. Seeing Reborn come down the stairs made both the Storm and Rain guardian stop what they are doing and look with questioning eyes.

"How is the Tenth Reborn san?" the first question was snatched by the silver hair teen, whose dynamite dropped on the floor when his attention is focused on only the well being of his boss. "We heard that the bastard Hibari was sent to the hospital, but they wouldn't tell us why."

Yamamoto, who was still sore about losing to Hibari, fingered the bandages on his arm with a musing smile on his lips. "Tsuna fought Hibari right? I mean… the other Tsuna, the one with the book." During their stay in the hospital (exactly one night), with the help of Gokudera's angry explanation and self-loathing of failing the Tenth when he is Out of character, Yamamoto finally realizes that Tsuna is 'sick' and is not acting himself. (Figures, why else would Tsuna read? Right?)

Reborn gave the two teens in the sitting room a quiet glance before tilting his head upward toward Tsuna's room. "Why don't you two find out yourselves? He just woke up."

Almost on cue, drifts Tsuna's voice from the stairs after Reborn and Tsuna comes into the view of the two guardians, still yawning a bit although he is dressed. "'Morning."

Although Gokudera was half expecting something… both the rain and storm guardians felt their jaws dropped to the floor.

"T-T-t-t-tenth!?" Gokudera stutters, as he begins a realistic imitation of a fish out of water, of which Yamamoto seems to unconsciously match besides him. And Reborn… it was hard to tell if the baby was surprised, but his face is hidden under the shadow cast by his fedora solemnly.

"What? You two look funny." Tsuna _giggled_. The future heir to the Vongola throne tugged the black dress shirt he is wearing and cocked his head to one side, curiously. Obviously, Tsuna himself does not find his suddenly improved fashion sense worth questioning as he slide a hand down his gel back hair, beaming rays of pheromones at his guardians as imaginary red roses bloom in the back.

Yamamoto, on the other hand, was impressed by something completely different. The Vongola Rain guardian has gotten so used to seeing Tsuna's spiky mop of brown hair that defies gravity and seems to stand even after getting wet, so instead of being shocked by Tsuna's clothing (and much more), he is simply amazed at the fact that the smaller boy has found a way to tame his hair. "Nice hairstyle Tsuna, how many bottles of hair gel did it took?"

"Stupid baseball freak! Don't be rude to the Tenth!" Glad to have found something to distract himself from his boss's appearance change, Gokudera spent a good five minute wrestling some sense into Yamamoto before turning to the suited infant by their feet.

"R-Reborn san… is this another personality change in the Tenth?"

The baby shook his head with a slight smirk. "It seems that the Ooc Bullet's effect has began to mutate in Tsuna. You two, keep an eye on him today, we don't know what this Tsuna is capable of."

And where is our dear protagonist while this important conversation is going on? Tsuna has made his way in front of the mirror at the end of the hall and started posing at an invisible camera, and although the light in the hallway was turned off, the immediate area around our no longer spiky haired hero is shinning stars and imaginary roses.

"Reborn san… T-tenth… he… he became a narcissist!"

"Haha, is that what he is now? No wonder Tsuna is so sparkly today."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Day Off of Ooc Tsunayoshi (continue)**

This is technically chapter five but because I cannot think of a proper name for it, it will simply be the continuation of last chapter.

Sorry if the updates are slow, I'm seriously running on air here so forgive me.

So here is the day of a narcissist Tsuna…

And Mukuro gets slapped.

This is a cruddy failure and I am shamed to have to present you such crap, but since its mostly for my amusement and time killing, and to the request of those that asked for an update. Here it ishhhh!!!

* * *

Due to Reborn's order, Gokudera finds himself accompanied by a certain baseball freak in his quest of 'keeping an eye on' his beloved… and very self loving… Tenth. Okay, he will admit, it isn't really taking much 'eye keeping' to spot the current Tsunayoshi. Normally the short boy is an easy target to lose in a crowd of Namimori market shoppers, but today, the boy's self adoration has managed to produced an aura of sparkly roses around him, making him stand out as much as a fart in a church.

Tsuna seems to enjoy the attention he is getting from the citizens of Namimori, whom none recognize him as the son of the Sawada household but instead as some slightly short fashion model out during break of a photo shoot or something. And the presence of the two handsome boys trailing behind him only further convince the gossiping housewives.

Oh how Gokudera wishes that his Tenth would be well again, of course, it doesn't mean he has any objection against any of the Tenth's personality. Complaints, he has none, after all it is none of the Tenth's fault; if anyone should be punished, it should be that oil ball of brain in a fish bowl, Giannini. Someone should shove that ******* bastard's head into a toilet and jam it with dynamite, a burial in pieces in a garbage mountain seems like the proper punishment for someone as retarded as to make an angel like the Tenth to undergo such changes…

"Boss!"

A voice that rang in the air like a bell cut Gokudera short of his imaginative execution of the Vongola mechanic in training, and putting on his level 2 scowl for annoyance, the silver haired youth turned to face the owner of the voice. Yamamoto turned too, but his facial expression, as usual, is 180 degrees different from the storm guardian's as he grinned good naturally at the small girl rushing through the crowd with a blond boy and a glasses wearing boy on her heels.

"What do you want with the Tenth you stupid woman!?" Pulling out a few sticks of dynamite threateningly, the Storm guardian, fulfilling his role, rises up to face any danger that might harm the sky. Even if that danger is the nicer, and girl counterpart of Tsuna's mist guardian, who has no intention of harming her boss, and is now looking at the cigarette smoking Italian with her large eyes (eye) welling with an injured heart.

"Maa, Gokudera, its just Chrome, there is no need to---" As Yamamoto proceeded to pry the weapons out of Gokudera's hands (boy they sure make convincing toys these days!) and sooth the angry self-proclaimed right hand man of Vongola Tenth, he too, was cut short, but not by Chrome.

It was Tsuna.

With a 'zoom' speed on par with his reflexes from his 'cool' personality, Tsuna passes Gokudera in another fury of brown, black, and sparkles ("Arg! The sparkles in my eyes!") and takes a hold of Chrome's hand with great tenderness before brushing his lips softly over the back of her delicate hand. Tsuna basically prince kissed his female mist guardian's hand.

"How do you do Chrome?"

The world exploded one second later.

"Ahh! Get your hands off of her! Pyon!"

"Don't be rude to the Tenth!"

"Ahaha, lets try to calm down."

"Shut up baseball freak!"

"Yeah! You shut up! Mukura sama will kill the stupid Vongola!"

"What did you say!? You want to go? Huh?"

"-ch. I'll gladly comply."

"Hey c'mon Gokudera, put those away---"

"Lion Channel!"

"Oh yea? Double bomb!"

In the confusion, the main two characters of this chapter were forgotten in the background. As Tsuna did not let go of Chrome's hand nor has Chrome cease blushing. What is wrong with her boss today? Chrome wanted to ask, Why is the air around him to heavy and why is he wearing so much cologne?

"B-boss… please let go of my hand…" the small girl stutters in a soft voice while her entire body with the exception of her grasped hand was pulled back as far away from the shining Tenth of Vongola as possible. But by the time she peek over her half closed eye she finds the said boss entranced with something.

Tsuna sighed and released the girl's hand while literally hugging himself (yes, WTF?). That, was the greatest performance ever! He should be an actor taking the role of a heroic prince or something, no… a knight, a knight in white and on a shining white horse! Why hasn't he realize this before, he is PERFECT!

Chrome watches with a surprised look in her eye, she never knew Tsuna is an illusionist before, maybe Tsuna himself didn't know either, but right now the mist guardian can definitely see a field of shinning flowers and a white horse behind Tsuna as he twirl on the spot, enamored with his perfection, and blinding the by passers with showers of sparkles.

_Kufufu. How… interesting. _Spoke a voice behind Chrome's mind, and the girl smiled as she replied to her life savior 'What should I do Mukuro sama, the boss is acting strange'.

All Chrome wanted to do today was to check on her boss, after hearing that Namimori junior high was nearly destroyed in some horrible catastrophe both herself and Mukuro (not that he would admit it) were worried for the well being of Tsunayoshi. But now she is worried about her boss for a completely different reason. _Switch with me, Chrome._ Nodding, Chrome closed her eye and feels her consciousness fall into the back of the dream world shared by her and Mukuro while the pineapple haired male half of the Mist position emerged to reality.

"Oya oya, Vongola. You don't seem yourself today, is something the matter?" Mukuro smiled his signature smirk as he lean over the shorter boy, perhaps the boy is 'distracted' enough now to be 'possessed'…

Suddenly, Tsuna's snapped out of his trance and _glared_ at Mukuro, causing the latter to take half a step back in surprise. _Crap, can he read minds?_ Bracing himself for whatever Tsuna might do if the heir of Vongola can, infact, read minds. But even with the knowledge of many past lives Mukuro has could not prepare him enough for what the small brunette says next.

"Hey Mukuro… you're actually quite good looking aren't you?"

Let the world do its double take.

Wincing at Chrome's mental scream of surprise, Mukuro rested a hand on his brows and frowned in an attempt to comprehend the situation. Why is the normally cute and innocent Tsunayoshi acting like this? And since when did the young Vongola stopped fearing for his life and takes an interest at his face?

"Kufufufufu… why do you say that Tsunayoshi? Perhaps, you've taken an interest in me?"

Tsuna made no movement for a few seconds but only stare intensely into Mukuro's eyes, which then triggered a whole range of fantasies in the purple haired illusionist's mind despite the fact that there are bombs and needles raging all over the place in the background where the epic battle of the two's groupies takes place.

Once again, Tsuna did something that caught Mukuro by surprise; the shorter teen grabbed the older male's collar and yank down-wards by force that seems illogical to have held by his small hand. By that sudden movement, Mukuro felt something hard slamming onto his cheek loudly and the next thing he knows, he was laying on the ground in front of a pissed off Tsunayoshi.

"For some reason, looking at your face pisses me off." Says Tsuna, and Mukuro felt a painful jolt through his heart, if he has one.

"W-what could you mean Tsunayoshi kun? I thought you just said I am good looking?" Picking himself up carefully as to not further irritate the Vongola Tenth, for whatever reason he is angry for.

"I did, and I hate you for being near me in terms of looks." Says Ooc Tsuna, as the rose field and sparkles returned behind him on cue.

Thus Mukuro went into a brief lecture based on his personal thoughts about how Tsuna is mistaken about the tuna fish's 'good looking' being under the category of handsome when in fact, the tuna fish is more to the 'cute side'. After the explanation with heavy emphasis on Tsuna's abnormally large cameral eyes, fair skin, and rosy lips, as well as unnecessary hints on how the pineapple lord would very much like to 'possess ' the cute tuna fish. Mukuro once again found himself lying on the hard concrete floor with a tuna foot over his neck threatening to break it.

In the end, Mukuro decided to escape and let Chrome take over, which turned out to be the better decision of the day as the girl was amnestied from Tsuna's wrath once the 'prince' found out that the street he is standing on is too trashed for his perfect being and decided to give hell to all those responsible of ruining the environment for his perfect self to stand on… aka. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ken, and Chikusa.

As the author notices that her writing skill is crap and thus results in most of her work ending in omitted blood shed and violence, so this chapter of In the Case of an Ooc Bullet, out dearest Tsunayoshi concludes this mess of a day with a bloodbath.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting with the Xanxus for Ooc Tsunayoshi

So I have been dragging my 'break' for too long. Yes, I would agree that months would be too long of a break. So here I am, with a chapter.

Warnings first, I just got back to the world of writing fics and my brain is as dry as it can get. Don't kill me for my inexperience and laziness because I already have people doing that for you.

This chapter was originally suppose to be the 'Pimp!Tsunayoshi' chapter, but someone pointed out to me that the second half of Ch 4 (it was too much trouble so I made it Ch 5) already had a rather rosy and pimpy Tsuna in it. And since I have yet to discover the true meaning of the persona of 'pimp' to begin with, I have decided to move onto the next most demanded Tsuna personality: Fluffy little animal.

Right, Xanxus's death glare vs. Tsuna's shaking little animal eyes. Totally epic.

Forgive the grammar, I didn't check.

Disclaimer: I didn't even know I needed to do this or if I did this before, so I'll just go ahead and count this for all the chapters before, ok? I, sadly, don't own KHR.

It is a wondrous morning just like any other in our happy town of Namimori. Yes, it is a town not too big, nor too small, and it is the home of our beloved Tenth Vongola boss. Tsunayoshi is a nice and gentle person, as most would say. He bares the poise of Bucking Horse without his men and the academic intelligence of his 5-years old Thunder Guardian, Lambo. His screams of fright can put any soprano singer to shame, and he has the bravery of a flea when his family is not in immediate danger. To sum it up, everyone basically thought of Tsunayoshi as something akin to a harmless hamster.

Although they would soon decided to redefine that description.

As the Tenth's right hand man, it is Gokudera's duty to await (stalk) his boss everyday. And just as he has been doing for the past two days, the dedicated Storm guardian has arrived extra early to the Sawada house to check on his boss's 'condition'. It was really close this morning, for Gokudera could not outrun the nurses of Namimori Hospital while dragging his IV drip and avoid the patrol grounds of the elusive Kyouya Hibari, the silver-haired bomber was three minute away from being late to his usual time at arriving at the Sawada house.

Gokudera, as usual, cheerfully began his morning wait outside the Sawada's house at 5am.

Yes, he's an idiot.

Now, the clock strikes 8am. The sitting room of the Sawada house is occupied by the mass of figures as they wait in solemn silence for Tsuna to wake up (still no school, literally) and for Nana to finish her second batch of pancakes.

And Gokudera wonders, 'Why the f**k am I waiting for the Tenth with these bastards?'

Sitting not too far from the Smoking Bomb, was another person thinking the exact same thing. Except he replaced the word 'bastards' with 'scum. Yes, Xanxus was not happy. The tall man let out a slightly exaggerated sigh of annoyance as he further spread his expensive designer leather clothes wearing self across the couch he is sitting on, effectively knocking over a few stray items off the coffee table now serving as his foot stool. Xanxus glanced his crimson eyes over everywhere of the room, straying curiously over the wall where many photos line up in a random fashion before returning to his current mission of glaring a hole into the opposite wall. He doesn't get it, just a day ago he was summoned by the Ninth to check of the fucking brat of the external advisor. Apparently there was some sort of 'accident' with Giannini and a dying will bullet, the destruction of Namimori Jr. high school, and Tsunayoshi Sawada himself. _God damn the stupid trash, why the hell do I have to fly over from Italy just because the scum can't take care of himself?_At theses thoughts, Xanxus had to violently kick another random object off the coffee table in order to restrain his sudden temptation of throwing something at Squalo. He was told he can't scare or harm the beaming housewife in the kitchen, the external advisor who couldn't come in place of him due to a mission had 'suggested' that with a pickaxe delicately tipped toward Xanxus's left eye. _Damn it all._

Xanxus stared at the clock again and again, but the second hand of time continues to taunt him by not even budging. And maybe Xanxus was just feeling slightly claustrophobic in the rather homely and small sitting room of the Sawada house (in comparison to the one of Varia mansion) but the scarred man could have sworn that the hand went backwards a bit. Just when Xanxus was about to stand up and storm the stupid Decimo in training's room, he heard a sniffle behind him.

Correction, the right of whatever is behind him.

"About damn time you got up, trash." Growls the Varia Sky as he turns to glare vehemently at the source of the odd sound. Behind him, slightly toward the right, stands the future Vongola Tenth. Dressed in loose casual wear composing of a large white hoodie and black sweatpants, the normally short and huggable Tsuna looked even tinier.

Immediately, Gokudera shot out of his seat – face still pale from the lack of an IV drip – and scurries over by his boss's side. Both curious at what the change might be and why hasn't he noticed Tsuna entering the room before.

"Tenth! Good morning! How are you today? Are you feeling alright? Does you feet hurt from kicking that stupid dog and glasses bastard? (as well as Gokudera and Yamamoto, for destroying the environment for his 'beautiful self') Do you need anything? And where is Reborn san--?" If left along, the emerald-eyed left-hand man could keep talking for another ten minute questioning the well being of his Tenth. However, the slight trembling of Tsuna's body and a flash of tears in those big caramel eyes caught Gokudera's tongue. Gokudera hopes this is not another violent personality of his Tenth's, because he doesn't think he can escape the hospital a third time. (Yamamoto failed to.)

"T-tenth?"

A soft whimper was his reply, for Tsuna slowly raised both hands covered by the long sleeves of his oversized hoodie and cupped them around his face, leaving only a small gap between the tips of his fingers for his eyes to peek through.

"G-gokudera kun… please don't yell, its scary!" shaking like a leaf in a storm, the small mafia boss's eyes widened when he glanced evasively to the side of Gokudera only to meet eye to eye with Xanxus, the man of looks that can kill. "Hieek!"

That was it. Xanxus has no idea what he's doing here.

First he was going to berate the kid for making a guest who had traveled a long flight overnight to check on him wait for unholy amount in his cramp and stuffy sitting room, and then maybe fry the stupid brat's bedroom after scaring him for bit. But the man of rage, wearer of little animal bits on his _hair_, the most feared Varia leader of all times did not expected the child, no, he's almost an adult at this rate, to shake like a little rabbit at his glared and scream in fright even though he literally kicked his ass in the Ring Battle. Just what the heck is going on? And why does Tsunayoshi look so damn _cute_ in that gaint white hoodie?

"Oi, you scum. You better explain what is going on here." Since the baby hitman is mysteriously not present despite being the one that summoned him, the Varia leader pointed an obnoxious finger at the half-Italian teen next to the target of the subject.

Rude as usual, Gokudera scoffed at the tanned man before putting himself up like a human shield between his obviously frightened boss and the one called 'the monkey king' by Hibari. This man, how dare he be so offensive in the presence of the Tenth?! Although Gokudera cannot perform an exact diagnosis of his boss's new personality of the day he would assume that it has something to do with that magically smaller stature, shaking in fright, and those even larger than usual little animal eyes. Honestly, Gokudera is reminded of that one little hamster his family had for a while, until Bianchi fed it some of her nut brittles made with 'love'. Then there were no more pets in the household…

"Didn't Reborn san told you, you bastard? Tenth was shot but a f**ked up bullet thanks to that slime ball Giannini and now he is Out Of Character! He has been changing his personality every day for the past few days already!" Giving his boss a sympathetic glance as the smaller boy behind him let out a soft hiccup of fright at his loud voice, of which Gokudera immediately muttered apologetic words in compensation. "I don't know why the hell are you here but you're probably just going to screw up the situation even more. Right now the Tenth just needs rest and peace so you should just--- HEY!"

Xanxus wasn't interest in listening to the silver pipsqueak's lecture about what he – the leader of Varia, a man of power – should and should not do. If he was summoned by Reborn than he assumes that he was to do something about the situation, and he is not going to do it anyway Gokudera is saying. Screw peace and quiet, they are mafia for crying out loud! Ignoring Nana's disappointment at her guests' departure with her son before eating breakfast and Gokudera's violent protests for him to 'release the Tenth this instant', Xanxus grabs Tsuna by the collar of the hoodie like some sort of cat and exits the house with the future Tenth slung over his shoulder like a potato sack.

All the way down the street to where he had a car waiting for him, Xanxus was forced to endure the terrified whining and sobs from Tsuna who is perching on his shoulder looking even smaller, if at all possible. The neighbors all gave him strange looks as they watch the suspicious man in black leather hauling off a small child in tears toward a black Benz. Yup, the local police station received many calls about a kidnapper, a pedophile, a yazuka, a rapist, and many other names about a man with scars over his menacing face and guns around his waist forcibly dragging a kid off the streets. The said kidnapper/pedophile/yazuka/rapist felt a blood vessel pop up in the corner of his forehead as he tries not to commit murder in public and slaughter every one of these gossipy Japanese whispering behind their hands about him. It was one heck of a long block for Xanxus.

Before the police arrive, however, Xanxus had successfully shoved Tsuna into the back seat of the Benz along with himself and ordered the driver to get a move on. Sitting in the back seat for a good five minute trying to repair himself from the mental trauma he had suffered under the stares of the neighbors who looked at him not in fear, but disgust, Xanxus had almost forgotten what he was suppose to be doing by dragging the Vongola brat with him. Right, fix the stupid kid. After a brief respiratory exercise to calm his nerve – he learned the exercise after the constant nagging of Lussuria – Xanxus returns his full attention onto Tsunayoshi. The boy was cowering in his seat after he put on the seat belt politely, guess he had a horrible experience with cars before, and is not staring at Xanxus like he is about to be raped by the older man. Actually, just about every outside (including the driver) would be thinking the same thing.

Meanwhile, on the opposite of Xanxus (or adjacent, depending on the angle we're talking about), Tsuna is running a mental list of possible torture that Xanxus might do to him. He has no idea why he's so scared, and he has vague knowledge in the back of his head that he can totally pwn this man infront of him. But the moment Tsuna stares at Xanxus's blood red irises he can see his life flashing before his eyes and the blood in his veins would go cold. He just wants to go home and stay in his room. Mustering up all the courage he has but still failing at stopping his shuddering, Tsuna leans slightly closer toward Xanxus so he doesn't have to raise his voice and peers up as much as he could at the man just labeled as a rapist.

"A-ano, Xanxus san…" Biting his lower lip in order to avoid stuttering, the bottom of Tsuna's mouth spreads over in a blush of pink where his teeth pressed against the flesh. "W-where are you taking me?"

Time seems to have frozen for Xanxus, and he stared at the boy in front of him in shock. At least until he realizes that time didn't stop and that it was only him freezing up like a retard. Just now, when Tsuna moves closer toward him Xanxus felt a strange tightening feeling in his heart and stomach. Thinking he was just a bit uncertain at what to do with the oddly behaving Tenth generation Vongola boss, Xanxus could not explain why there was a loud 'bang' of gun shot echoing in his head when his eyes landed on Tsuna's slightly reddened lips.

Holy crap, he's a pervert!

Before his brain can continue to think of obscene things, Xanxus kicked opened the car door with all his might and leapt out of it. Leaving behind a stunned Tsuna in a Benz with the driver going away from Namimori. As Xanxus continues to dash along the streets of Namimori with his scars vivid over his skin due to the redness of his face, there were many more calls to the local Police about the kidnapper/pedophile/yazuka/rapist now running down the streets with two guns like a madman before the day was over. In the end Xanxus was utterly useless and Tsuna was returned to the Sawada household after the driver brought him to a nearby theme park and allowed the 'cute and cuddle' animal like boy have his fun on the merry-go-around and spinning teacups.

As Gokudera recalls, after running throughout the town of Namimori all day and listening to the worrying gossips from the local housewives about a mad man rapist kidnapping a small boy in white, that ever since Tsuna was shot by the Ooc bullet there has not been a single day when he was physically and mentally abused. Not to mention being stuck in a ridiculed role of a side kick.


End file.
